splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim 11
Splat Tim 11 is the eleventh game in the main Splat Tim series and the first main series game developed by Preet Design with additional help from Hideo Kojima's new studio Arcane Kids after their hiatus producing The Wonderful 102. The game was published by Software Carpenters Publishing, a subdivision of EGGA. This game is notable for being one of the first video games developed using interdimensional technology per the request of EGGA CEO Ivo Robotnik, as well as for being the second Splat Tim release available on the Nintendo Switch (Splat Tim Reloaded being the first one due to time travel shenanigans). This game sees the return of Splat Tina in a newer, lighthearted incarnation as she tries to atone for her former self's misdeeds by helping Splat Tim combat the Soviet Union's newest threat: a robotic army hellbent on dominance of the new world. Plot Another uneventful day on Outer Heaven goes by, with Splat Tim, the Squid Sisters, and Cap'n Cuttlefish passing the time by flying Cuttlefish's brand new "helicopter" created from old blueprints around the base, when some action starts for them in the form of a horde of warfaring machines bearing the hammer-and-sickle of the Soviet Union landing on the base. Try as they do, the protagonists and the soldiers of Outer Heaven are unable to stall the assault of the machines, though the machines suddenly stop before they terminate Tim and friends. Vladimir Putin arrives hanging off the side of his gunship, giving a not-so-friendly wave to his enemies, with his new ally Lord TARTAR floating beside him. Putin explains that he has created an army of machines and is currently working on a new superpowered fleet of weapons with the assistance of his newest discovery, referring to TARTAR, who then taunts the heroes over the Soviet Union's victory before the two antagonists flee. Scanning the area for Soviet activity, the Squid Sisters find out about the six Lenindomes, mobile factories that are pumping out Putin's goons and gathering the materials necessary to create the super-fleet. Tim, being the hero that he is, marches off to disable the Lenindomes. On his way to the first of the Lenindomes, Tim encounters a familiar face... that of Splat Tina.Tim tries to get her attention.Tim decides to align himself with Tina, who is also seeking to take out the Lenindomes to avenge her friends. After defeating the commander in the first Lenindome and destroying it, Tim and Tina learn the location of the second Lenindome and find a mysterious piece of a digital map. Tim and Tina decide to temporarily to clear out opposition on the path to the second Lenindome. When re-encoutering each other, Tim starts to grow uneasy around Tina after seeing her combat efficacy against the robot menaces. Losing his patience in the second Lenindome, he goes off on the things that Tina had supposedly done, driving the Splat Person to tears in the face of Tim's unrelenting frustration and anger. However, Tim notices something peculiar about Tina: a tattoo on her wrist reading "23" when the Tina he remembered had a "01" on her wrist, as well as other minor differences that he could not see until he was up close. Wondering if this was a different Splat TIna altogether, he kneels down to try and console and apologize for his actions, but is interrupted by the surprise appearance of Wario NEO. Facing certain death in the face of this new adversary and having exhausted himself carrying the still in-shock Tina to what safety he could find, another surprise appearance occurs - this time by Tina's allies, Pearl and Marina, as Splat Tina finally recovers from her mental ordeal. Tim and Tina reconcile further after the defeat of Wario NEO and the destruction of the second Lenindome, and he tries to recruit the trio. Pearl, Marina, and Tina agree to team up, expanding the New New Squidbeak Splatoon. The two find another piece of the map, which apparently leads to Putin and TARTAR's hideout. After breaking through the rest of the Lenindomes with plenty of character growth as Splat Tina learns what her original counterpart had done and swears to avoid the crimes of the original Tina and Tim learns about other anti-Soviet resistance movements outside of Octo Valley, the two come across the hideout of Putin and TARTAR. In his brand new mech suit, Putin puts up a fight against the duo, but they manage to overcome him and damage TARTAR in the process. However, what they wind up damaging on TARTAR is its control unit that Putin installed on the machine to prevent it from overthrowing him. It rises from its broken shell in its true form, strikes Putin with a particularly nasty claw swipe, and explains its origins: 2200 years ago, during the Qin dynasty,Shi Huang Di was preparing for an apocalypse that would eventually ensue created an artificial intelligence that he dubbed Ying Long, meant to last through the apocalypse and analyze the lifeforms that had evolved afterwards. It was intended to be activated should its creator die or otherwise be preoccupied in a manner that would prevent him from personally taking over the world, as a last resort meant to subjugate the world in the emperor's name... or destroy it if it deemed life was unsuitable for subjugation.He was reactivated by.Dr Eggman and pledging alliance to him for his world domination plans Fleeing to the place it was created, the Kento Robotics Facility, Splat Tim, Splat Tina, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Pearl, and Marina give chase in Cuttlefish's helicopter while Putin licks the wounds TARTAR gave him in revenge for his subjugation of it. After cornering Lord TARTAR in the Facility, it explains that it has deemed all of the life on Earth - Inklings, Octarians, Splat People,Humans,Elves,Dwarves and everyone else - to be too uncontrollable and quite frankly, disgusting, to rule over, and activates its protocol to destroy the Earth's biosphere if there is no suitable life to make it the end of the planet's history. Summoning its ultimate weapon and companion piece from the depths of the facility, TARTAR flies into a rising statue that announces himself as SiIvaGunner, the destroyer of worlds. Tina gets the idea to cling on to the statue as he rises, which the rest of the New New Squidbeak Splatoon does as SiIvaGunner and TARTAR take off for space. Marina comes up with a plan to destroy SiIvaGunner before he can fire his planet-destroying weapon, the Coconut Gun, by damaging its nuclear reactor to cause the material within to melt through the weakened containment. Tim and Tina pick up arms while Cuttlefish and Pearl provide overhead support, but TARTAR catches on to the two of them and attempts to stall them from stopping SiIvaGunner from fully charging his Coconut Gun and destroying the world. After a lengthy battle, SiIvaGunner's reactor is critically damaged, causing its charging systems to shut down. TARTAR, out of spite, tries to destroy the New New Squidbeak Splatoon and Outer Heaven with what charge SiIvaGunner has left, but Tim and Tina - through the power of friendship, the Gun God's respect, and love - manage to counteract the Coconut Gun's deadly plasma beam and destroy SiIvaGunner for good, and Tina finally rids the world of Lord TARTAR as it tries a last-ditch effort to dispatch Tim by blasting it with her Glock. As the gang returns to Earth in Marina's souped-up VW Bug,Splat Tim and Splat Tina look over the destroyed remains of SiIvaGunner burning up harmlessly in the atmosphere. Tina wonders how there could be two of her, but is adamant that she's going to put good into the world like Tim instead of being like the first Tina. Tina moves in to hug and kiss Splat Tim as the two solidify their bond as they return to Earth, while Cap'n Cuttlefish, having written a song about the events that transpired, offers to sing it to everyone. Pearl and Marina reveal that they are musicians and join Cuttlefish in improvising instrumentals to his song while Tim and Tina enjoy the show everyone else put on for them. In a post-credits scene,splat Tim is greeted by the Goddes Minerva,he was shown the origins of the Squidling races and how they are modified as slaves,and a rebellion would rises against the first civilization.as well as the creation of the 'relics'which would play a huge part in future games. Gameplay It plays similar to the previous entries, specifically Splat Tina Weapons SMGs * Skorpyon * P90 * Glock 42 * Dual MP5K(Multiplayer only) Pistols * Walther PPK(Multiplayer only) * Colt 1911 * Desert eagle * Webley MK VI(Multiplayer only) * Nagan M1895 Assault rifles * AK-47 * Dual M4(Multiplayer only) * M16 Shotguns * Trench Gun * Striker 7.5(Multiplayer only) Heavy Weapons: * M2 flamethrower Launchers * Coconut gun * Eggman cannon DLC * Splat Tim Invasion * Splat Tim: Survive the bunker Multiplayer Multiplayer finally returned in this game,after EGGA struggled to make one, Modes * Team death match * 1V1 * Free for all * Capture the flag * Point Capture * Search and Destroy Development The decision to use dimension-hopping technology was from EGGA CEO Ivo Robotnik, who accidentally invented it while trying to assemble his new office chair a few days after the release of Splat Tim X: The Second Encounter. Ivo enlisted the help of Hideo Kojima to make a new Splat Tim game, with Kojima gladly taking up the opportunity to return to the series he created. When asked about the dimension-hopping machine Ivo invented, he replied "You should go ahead and just use this to get something for the plot, I need to see if it actually works so I can go claim a few platinumverses for myself." Kojima wound up meeting the staff at Nintendo of a universe known as Universe #3, who were well known for their Splatoon ''series of video games that resembled that of Splat Tim. Kojima asked if he could borrow some elements of the series by pretending to be a member of the Inter-Dimensional Police Department and was given approval to use ''Splatoon characters in Splat Tim.Other than that, development was fairly smooth. Having left Preet Design after the production of The Wonderful 102, Kojima created his own new studio that he called Arcane Kids and hired Splat Tim 9 developer Knuckles the Echidna to help him program the game. At some point, EGGA brought in the old Preet Design team, who were also enthusiastic to return to Splat Tim after a long hiatus.Music for the game was composed by Preet alumni Albert Wily during his "musician" phase, while graphics were handled by the entire population of Fucking, Austria. Kojima, Wily, and Knuckles all wrote the script for Splat TIm 11 ''over a fortnight of uploading criticism of ''Fortnite Let's Players onto YouTube, followed by a sensual threesome. Former Malaysian Prime minister Lee Chong Wei offered his own input on the script after reading it, as well as Ivo Robotnik, both proposing that Wario be added to the game. Reception Jim Sterling of Jimquisition fame garnered controversy for his 7/10 score of Splat Tim 11, with his reason for such a score being cited as "You don't even get to see Tim and Tina fuck on screen. I want to see two mutant squids mash genitals together, Preet Design, you absolute cowards! Normally I'd give this game a 1/10, but you didn't put predatory microtransactions in the game, so I'll let it slide... for now." After his review, Jim Sterling was later found almost completely naked in Miami after a botched assassination attempt, wearing the blood and entrails of at least five Splat Tim fans to cover up his chest.after Sterling's arrest, the rights to Jimquisition have been handed over to an individual known only as "Sterdust". Trivia .If you enter the code "JIM STERLING" into the promo code redeem, you get a scene of Splat Tina Sucking Splat Tim Off. Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Games with sex jokes